Harry, I'm gay
by TouchTheACTIVE
Summary: In the first few months of being in the band, Dougie finds he has a crush on a certain drummer.


_Disclaimer: Don't own them. _

_A/n: A__nything written in italics in the fic is a flashback _

It was about three am on a Saturday evening and Dougie had lived with the boys for six months now. He'd developed a crush on one member, one very handsome member, a certain drummer, his very small muscle that he has, a little of stubble, his mullet. Dougie just couldn't resist him, but he couldn't tell him either. He'd never trust anyone, too much hurt, too much to lose, so he ended up, tonight, like most nights, in his room, crying. Weak, he knows, but it's the only way to get everything out. He would never tell anyone how he found out he way gay, what his father did, the main reason he couldn't trust. But possibly Harry could change that. He took so much care of Dougie, he taught him how to shave, and spent endless days with him when Tom and Danny went out on an adventure. He was just being polite. Dougie tells himself as he does his nightly routine, of telling himself he was going to tell Harry, but in reality he spent a whole night awake outside Harry's door before getting back up at four and going back to his own room, classing himself as a failure for another night.

He got up, wrapped in his blanket, and made his way to Harry's room, along a hall, and down the landing, there he stood, contemplating whether to go in as he has been every night for the past month, before he sighed and sat down, slumped against the door. As tears started to fall again remembering.

_"Dad, I think, I'm gay." Dougie squeaked. _

_"Gay, huh." His dad replied, it was all calm for a couple minutes before his dad picked him up, by the collar of his shirt and dragged him up stairs, locking the door to Dougie's bedroom after locking him in it. _

_After a while Dougie heard footsteps again, believing his dad had finally seen sense and was willing to let him out Dougie stood up. _

_"Worthless, that what you are, how could you do this to your family? You are a disgrace. You will amount to nothing." He spat, then proceeded to kick him repeatedly, after a few punches. Dougie was left with a black eye, fat lip, several bruises and three broken ribs. _

_That was the last time he ever saw his dad, after which he just left, saying it was all his fault. Dougie'd never told anyone else about his dirty little secret, he'd rather kept it hidden. _

"Hey, Dougie. Dougs. What's up? Why are you crying? Are you okay?" Questions ran of Harry's tongue.

"I-urm. I'm fine, must've been sleep walking, I'll go back to bed now." Dougie quickly stood up, wiping his eyes before making back to his room.

"I know you sleep outside my room at night. I come out every night, I just never have the heart to wake you, you look so peaceful." Harry admitted.

"Sorry, I don't mean to creep you out, I feel safe here." Dougie said truthfully, he really did like no one could hurt him if he was with Harry. "With you." Dougie whispered the last bit.

"Come with me then, I'm more than happy for you to sleep in my room." Harry opened the door to prove his point.

"Are you sure, I'll sleep on the floor it's fine."

"No you won't, it's fine." Harry ushered Dougie in, Dougie led in the furthest part away from Harry. "Come here Pugsley." Harry offered open arms.

"I'm fine thanks." Dougie sighed now turning to face Harry.

"I'm not I want a hug."

"I don't think you want to hug someone like me, let alone let me in your bed." Dougie said sadly rolling back over.

"What do you mean someone like you? What's so different about you? You can tell me you know, I won't tell anyone if you don't want me too." Harry ushered Dougie to tell him.

"What's so different about me?" Dougie raised his voice, clearly getting aggravated, he didn't know anything, he really was posh boy Judd. "I like boys, me like boys, you like girls, I like boys, I'm gay Harry. I'm sorry, I'll go, you're probably disgusted that you even let me stay here, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't of take up your offer."

"Dougie, wait. You silly boy, You like boys, I like boys. I'm gay too. Have you not listened to a word that's been said over the past couple months?" Harry smiled, finally pulling Dougie in for a hug.

"Not really, I've been.. Thinking." Dougie admitted.

"About what?"

"You." Dougie said before he could stop himself. "I'm sorry, so sorry. I shouldn't of said that.I'm just digging myself a bigger hole" Dougie only stopped because he heard Harry laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Well, I would be lying myself if I said I hadn't been think about a certain little bassist." Harry smirked, when Dougie's eyes lit up.

"Really?" Dougie asked almost incredulously.

"Yes, really, why do you think I'd spend so much time with you, teach you how to shave, cuddle you during movies when Tom had Gi and Danny had the latest girlfriend of the month.?"

"I thought you were just being polite." Dougie smiled, finally grasping what was happening.

"I'm polite, then I'm in love, and I only cuddle people I love." Harry tightened his grip on Dougie, to which Dougie was finally relaxing into. "I love you Dougie."

"Do you mean that?" Dougie questioned

"Of course, why wouldn't I." Harry replied slightly taken back.

"Just from situations I've been in, loves nothing." Dougie said stone faced.

"Your dad?" And so for the next half an hour Dougie told Harry the story of what happened, leaving a cry Dougie in Harry's arms, Harry whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

"Dougie look at me." Harry whispered lifting Dougie's eyes to look at him. "I love you."

"I love you too." Dougie replied nuzzling his head into Harry's chest.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Dougie was so very happy and surprised when he woke up the next morning still in Harry's arms.


End file.
